


Running Out Of Ideas

by beacandy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beacandy/pseuds/beacandy
Summary: Forum: Hanahaki Support GroupSubforum: Problem SolvingNew Post: Dating my soulmate, have symptoms???





	Running Out Of Ideas

**Forum: Hanahaki Support Group**

**Subforum: Problem Solving**

New Post: Dating my soulmate, have symptoms???

Original Poster Username: kaylalala

_Hey, not sure if this is the right forum for this but it seemed worth a shot. Feel free to move it if there's a better place._

_My name is Kayla, and I'm dating someone. We were on the couch watching some dumb horror movie and I got scared so I cuddled up to her. She put her arm around me and I was thinking about how sweet she is and how much I love her. That's when I coughed up a petal. It was small, so I thought maybe it was weird phlegm or something, but it kept happening and became larger flowers over time. And because of the purple color I'm sure that's when it started._

_It's been a few weeks and it's getting more frequent, and messing with my throat. I can pass it off as a cold for now, but I think people are getting worried. I want to talk to people but there's such a taboo around discussing it IRL it's absurd. Sympathy is cool but mostly I just want to know what's going on._

jennydarling

_Welcome to the community, Kayla!! We're full of friendly people!_

_...That's really strange. Are you sure that you're in love with her, and not someone else? The timing makes it sound unlikely, but Hanahaki can get spurred by subconscious thoughts instead of the conscious. Maybe the gesture made you think of someone else._

_EDIT: I just realized how this sounded and just fyi I'm not saying you don't love your gf! Just that maybe there's someone else you love too. Sorry. That was crappy of me to imply._

kaylalala (OP)

_Don't worry Jenny, I took a while to reply because of dinnertime, not offense, lol._

_Anyway, I really don't think that's possible. I've thought about a lot of people I know and there's nobody besides her I feel that way about. Not even friends I've fallen out of touch with._

jennydarling

_Huh. In that case I'm out of ideas, I'm sorry!_

kaylalala

_I appreciate the effort anyway._

wolfwithdaisydrool

_i know this may sound arbitrary but dating doesn't always equal confessing love. i went on a date with my flower-causer and they said they wanted to stay friends, and now i've got the disease. you're not exactly like me but maybe you haven't confessed in an adequate way?_

kaylalala

_We've told each other we love each other though!_

wolfwithdaisydrool

_are you sure? not saying i love you at the end of a phonecall or when leaving for work, but actually telling her._

kaylalala

_You know, I'm not sure. I mean, it's something we say in passing, but I guess maybe not..._

wolfwithdaisydrool

_it's weird, usually the disease cares about the spirit of the feelings instead of the letter, but maybe that's the key? say it, unprompted. maybe make an event out of it, take her to a nice restaurant or make her dinner or get her a nice gift then say it. like, as a confession._

kaylalala

_I'll do it! Be back to tell you how it goes!_

jennydarling

_Good luck Kayla!!!_

kaylalala

_Ok, I did it. I sat her down and told her and she seemed baffled but she accepted it and kissed me. I thought maybe it was done but it's getting even worse. I'm achy and nauseous, things are getting worse._

wolfwithdaisydrool

_oh no. i don't know how that can happen! go to the doctor if it's getting worse. if the confession didn't fix it maybe the operation won't make you forget your feelings???? idk idk that's horrible i don't know what the solution could be._

morena14

_Hey, OP, have you told her about the flowers? Also when you confessed your love, she kissed you but she didn't confess back, right?_

kaylalala

_1: No. I was planning to tell her if the surgery becomes a necessity. 2: No, I guess not..._

morena14

_I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think I know what's going on. She doesn't reciprocate your feelings._

_I know that sounds pretty harsh, but it seems to be basically the only option left. She says that she loves you in passing, but not seriously. If you confess love to the object of your affection and it's reciprocated the flowers stop. It's her, and you confessed. So that's the only thing left._

_Maybe she can love you, but she doesn't now. You can try to change her heart but if your symptoms are getting worse you have to get the surgery._

solalumen

_Morena, wait a second! That's not the only possibility! Hey, Kayla, did you say what the flower is?_

kaylalala

_...I don't think I did but it's purple heather_

solalumen

_One of the flower meanings of purple heather is solitude. I have a hunch. Maybe she just doesn't believe you! If she's used to being lonely it might be hard for her to take you at your word._

_You have to tell her about the disease, so she can't deny it. If she knows your feelings for sure, that's a real confession! If I'm wrong then you can do what Morena says, but it's worth a shot, right?_

morena14

_You're right, Sola. I didn't even think of that._

kaylalala

_But if Morena's right wouldn't I be like...emotionally manipulating her into loving me by confessing?? I mean love or not I KNOW she cares about me. If I tell her I love her and have the disease, then that would basically be me saying her feelings for me aren't good enough_

jennydarling

_I know I haven't been too helpful in this thread, but I have to step in now. It's true that if Morena's right and you tell her it will hurt her. But if Sola's right and you get the surgery without telling her, it will hurt her a lot more. If you get the surgery then you won't have the potential to love her. Hell, if Morena's right then she has the potential to fall in love with you. If she does, and you've gotten the surgery, she could get the disease next! I know the disease made things unfair but this is your only chance._

kaylalala

_You're right, Jenny. I'll call her and tell her_

wolfwithdaisydrool

_please keep us posted OP!_

morena14

_I hope I'm wrong. Good luck._

solalumen

_Ditto_.

jennydarling

_Whatever happens, I'll pray for your happiness OP._


End file.
